


【威红】失乐园

by saki3333



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:06:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26403928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saki3333/pseuds/saki3333
Summary: 旧文搬运
Relationships: Megatron/Starscream (Transformers)
Kudos: 6





	【威红】失乐园

“伟大的威震天陛下，从今天开始，霸天虎的命运就是我的命运。我将和您荣辱与共，死生同命。”  
那是他正式加入霸天虎时向威震天宣誓说的话，在他启动幽塔前兀自钻入了他的处理器。真是愚蠢，红蜘蛛想，那时年轻又天真的自己让他觉得可悲又可笑。他抬起头将光镜望向天空，然后又想起，他根本不知道威震天此时位于宇宙的哪个方向。  
红蜘蛛不得不承认，他从没想过他会比威震天先死。他想过要如何踩在那具老锈桶的尸体上，指着对方的鼻子把这辈子憋在芯里不敢说的话统统骂出来，他想过对方或盛大或凄凉的葬礼和自己虚情假意的泪水，他甚至想过由自己亲手开枪射穿威震天火种的情形。可他没能预言到，先回归火种源的竟会是他红蜘蛛，而且还是为了拯救世界这样荒唐的理由。  
想到这里他不由得笑出来。威震天，他在芯底默默问道，这就是我的结局了，你满意吗？  
是的，这样就好，他是红蜘蛛，他到死都要维持他那无谓的尊严，他死的时候也要像嘲讽命运一样笑着死去。而至于他临终前念叨着谁的名字，那群汽车人们不需要知道。  
但他没想到命运对他的嘲讽更甚于此。

即使无论审判的结果是什么对他来说都没有区别了，等待的过程也还是很难熬的，威震天想。  
他想回忆点什么来打发时间。能回忆的东西很多，他毕竟度过了数百万年漫长的，在旁人看来也许算得上是精彩的生命，但第一个浮现出记忆区块深处的竟是前一次在法庭上受审时，红蜘蛛当着他的面陈述的证词。  
红蜘蛛当然不是来为他辩护的，威震天知道得很清楚。他坐在被告席上铐着双手，而红蜘蛛头顶戴着王冠，嘴上挂着笑，说话间做着夸张而哗众取宠的手势，光是这副样子就足以让他想直接一炮轰了会场。他听着红蜘蛛在那里拐弯抹角地讽刺他无能，嘲笑他的理想，质疑他的领导地位，如今想来因为红蜘蛛的嘲讽而改变自己的决定显得幼稚而鲁莽，可当时正是红蜘蛛的一番话使他把审判的结果一直拖到了现在。  
也只有红蜘蛛能让他这样出离的愤怒，威震天想。在寻光号上的时候他当然也和补天士起过无数次的争执，可是那些都算不上吵架，不像是他和红蜘蛛的那种。只有红蜘蛛能使他那样冲动，失控，不计后果，暴力行事，令他想起最初的最初，他朝迪西马斯议员脑袋上砸去的那把能量镐。他芯底有闷烧的火，红蜘蛛是引燃剂。  
如果他设法给红蜘蛛拨个通讯，对方会愿意再来给他作一次证吗？威震天几乎被自己的想法惊吓到，随后马上否定了这个念头。他当然不能那么做，唯独在红蜘蛛面前他无论如何也放不下自己的威严，可是这已经是最后的最后了，或许是时候舍弃一些徒有其表的东西了。  
就在那个晚上他见到了红蜘蛛。

见到红蜘蛛的那一刻他问了个最蠢的问题：“你怎么来了？”  
“我怎么不能来？”回答他的是意料之中的反问，“你没资格禁止我来。”  
他坐着而仰头看站在他面前的红蜘蛛。这是个奇怪的姿势，威震天想，以前他少有仰视着对方的场合。平日里是因为他的机体比红蜘蛛高大得多，但即使是红蜘蛛带着追踪者小队在空中战斗时他也很少抬头去寻找红白色飞机的身影。他没承认过，但他信任红蜘蛛作为空指的能力，信任到了用自己的光镜去确认都显得多余的程度。  
“如果你是来嘲笑我的境遇的，那大可不必。”威震天平静地开口，“如你所见，我罪有应得。”  
“真没想到有朝一日能从破坏大帝，伟大的威震天陛下嘴里听到这样的话呀。”红蜘蛛夸张地摇了摇头，摊开双手，装出一副惋惜的样子。  
“我已经不是霸天虎了。”威震天露出几乎像在自嘲的表情，“我的机体脆弱不堪，我的线路也都已经老化了。即使法庭不判我死刑，我也离死亡不远了。红蜘蛛，你想笑就笑吧，我全身上下没有哪处配得上那个名号了。”  
红蜘蛛低下头，昏暗的灯光在他脸上投下阴影。在威震天来得及反应之前红蜘蛛突然在他面前单膝跪地沉下机体，移动自己的推进器探身凑近他，将本就狭小的监牢里他们之间的距离靠得不能再近，他的音频接收器旁响起了那蛊惑人芯的声音。  
“我听说地球上的某些生物，在临死之前却会格外的性欲高涨，拼命想要借着最后的机会繁衍后代，在世界上留下点什么。”红蜘蛛伸出手向下探去，在他的对接面板上方停留，轻轻抚动却不真正触碰到他，“你说，你会不会也是这样？或许以前做不到的事，现在能做到了。”  
“以前那是你不愿意。”威震天说，不想理会对方话里隐含的意思，不管那是挑衅还是撩拨还是别的什么。  
“如果我说，”红蜘蛛语气中仍旧带着戏谑的意味，但威震天却发现他的机体在微微颤抖，“我现在愿意了呢？”  
他没想到威震天会笑。  
“一个出生就没有父亲的孩子，”威震天像是听到什么真正幽默的事情一样笑出声，“也只有你想得出来，红蜘蛛。你打算怎么和他解释？”  
“我要告诉他，”红蜘蛛用另一只手摸上威震天的胸口再到肩膀，发声器里像是有过多未释放的电荷，使他的嗓音几乎带上了粗粝的摩擦声，“他是恶人相奸孕育出的孩子，生下来就带着罪，要用一辈子来偿还。”  
“别那么做，”威震天的表情变了，“就算是为了报复我也别。”  
红蜘蛛笑了，是他一贯那种打着坏主意的狡诈的笑，“你有本事就阻止我呀。”他搭在威震天肩上的那只手移到对方的头雕后部，找到威震天的嘴唇用力地咬下去。  
红蜘蛛大概是疯了，威震天想，尝到自己破开的裂口里渗出的能量液的味道。红蜘蛛的手胡乱地想撬开他的前置防护板，把那块金属掰得咯咯作响。威震天叹了口气，发送指令将对接面板打开，红蜘蛛不知道什么时候已经爬了上来坐在他的身上，伸手就要把他的输出管往自己的接口里塞。威震天双手抓住红蜘蛛的肩膀，逼迫对方停下动作看着自己，光镜里的颜色暗得像是吞没了房间里仅剩的一点人造光。他用不会伤害到对方却也不容拒绝的力度推着红蜘蛛一点一点地在牢房的地板上躺下，小飞机挣动着想踢腿踹他，但威震天用自己的机体压制住所有的反抗，俯身吻上红蜘蛛，真正的唇舌相接的吻。  
要疯就一起疯吧，威震天想。

小飞机的内里很紧，也不像他想象的那么湿润，威震天不禁怀疑红蜘蛛是不是已经很久没有跟别的tf对接过了。他轻柔地刺激着接口附近的外部节点，红蜘蛛发出模糊的嘟哝声，催促他赶紧干正事，但威震天不予理会，只用两根手指浅浅地拨弄着接口内收缩的金属层理，等到感觉有温暖的润滑液沿着指缝缓缓流淌下来时才抽出手指，换上自己的输出管。  
“我看你是真的老得不行了。”红蜘蛛咬牙切齿地说。  
“闭嘴。”威震天按住红蜘蛛因紧张而在地板上抠弄着想抓住什么的手，将输出管推进为他准备好的接口中。

在抽送中威震天想，红蜘蛛错了，这一切不是为了留下后代，没有那么复杂，没有那么无私，只是想在死前最后一次体会一下活着的感觉，仅此而已。他低头看他们机体相接的部位，感受红蜘蛛吸着他的热度，突然觉得赎罪好像也不是那么刻不容缓的事，即使命运已然不能改变，他却还想徒劳地希望结局来得再迟些。  
“如果这次我没能怀上孩子，”红蜘蛛紧紧攀着他，兀自开口，“我就要把你从这间牢里绑走，一直做一直做到我怀孕为止。”  
“别这么绝望，”威震天吮着小飞机颈部的管线，让红蜘蛛的机体瞬间紧缩而又舒展，“这不像你，红蜘蛛。”  
“别这么温柔，”红蜘蛛在喘息中挺起机体，故意地收紧了接口挤压他的管子，“这也不像你，威震天。”  
威震天于是用力向红蜘蛛的繁育舱深处撞去，让他尖叫让他疼得清洗液都从光镜里溢出来，然后又覆上去寸寸细细地吻他，抚摸他向来敏感的座舱玻璃罩。过载时红蜘蛛忍不住叫了威震天的名字，颤抖的手往对方的胸甲探去。威震天吻着他失焦的光镜，吻去他脸上滑落的清洗液，然后打开自己的火种舱，倾尽力气抱紧怀里的机体。融合时他感到光和热和数据的洪流，时间与痛苦，等待与毁灭，荣耀，恐惧和漫长的空虚，已死之人和将死之人最后的狂喜在其中并存永恒。不需要进行信息交换他也能感觉到，有新的明亮的火种在这一切源流与破坏的尽头诞生了。

“在宣布对你的判决之前，”警车用不带一丝感情的声音说，“按照惯例我需要先听听你有什么最后的话要说或最后的事想做的。”  
威震天沉默着，就在警车以为他不打算行使这项权利时突然开口问道：“红蜘蛛怎么样了？”  
“红蜘蛛已经死了，”警车脸上显现出奇怪的神色，“我以为补天士告诉过你。”  
“啊，是的，我忘了。”威震天很快回答，然后又问道，“但补天士没跟我说他埋葬在哪里？”  
“没人找到过他的尸体，”警车的表情看起来更加怀疑了，“他和宇宙大帝一同消失了，不过我们考虑在那场战争中牺牲的其他人旁边给他立个墓碑——”  
“别那么做，”威震天打断他，“他不喜欢那样。”  
警车严厉地看向他，“你无权决定——”  
“他死的时候是不是还佩戴着霸天虎的标志？”威震天问，但又像是早就知道了答案。  
“是的。”警车犹豫了一下，还是作了肯定的回答。  
“那么我就有这个权力。”威震天用不容置疑的口气说，“我是作为霸天虎的首领被审判的，不是吗？”  
连警车也一时竟找不到能反驳他的理由，沉思许久后终于勉为其难地说：“我会把你的意愿报告给地球上的塞伯坦人领袖。”  
“谢谢你。”威震天说，露出一个几乎可称得上是如释重负的微笑，他低声说了句什么，警车没有听清，但觉得他似乎不是说给自己听，而像是在同某个看不见的遥远的人交流一样，“告诉我审判的结果吧。”  
“陪审团让你自己选择，终身监禁还是死刑。”警车念出手里拿着的文件。  
“我选死刑。”威震天回答，语气听起来竟带着不可思议的轻快，“总要有旧的火种熄灭，才会有新的火种诞生。而且，谁知道，说不定还会有人愿意为我哀悼呢。”  
他们都愚蠢，他们都有罪，他们亏欠所有人唯独不曾亏欠彼此。在世人的道德里他们不值得拥有美满幸福的结局，但那两颗热烈燃烧并结合的火种也不容许他们对既定的命运乖顺依从。选择吧，手执命运丝线的神说。而他们无力夺取纺锤与尺，只好抢过锋利的剪刀。轮不到你来，他们说，死亡是我的救赎与荣光。

“你长得太像你父亲了。”红蜘蛛望着天空，突然说了这么一句。  
“我父亲是怎样的？”幼生体好奇地问。  
“是个愚蠢自大的傻瓜，”红蜘蛛回答，“不过是一时冲动杀了个议员，就以为自己有天大的本事能改变世界。”  
“我不喜欢这个故事，”幼生体嘟起嘴，爬到他的怀里，“还是给我再讲一遍你从宇宙大帝手下死里逃生的故事吧。”  
“我已经给你讲过很多遍了。”红蜘蛛低下头，调整了一下自己的姿势让幼生体能坐得更舒服些。  
“你逃出来是为了去救父亲吗？”幼生体仰起脸看他。  
“当然不是，”红蜘蛛皱了皱眉，“他一芯求死，我才懒得管他。”  
“好吧。”幼生体蹭蹭他的胸口，然后芯满意足地在他腿上蜷缩成一团，“最后一个问题，你会想他吗？”  
“偶尔吧，”红蜘蛛慢慢地抚摸着幼生体轻薄的机翼，“只是偶尔。”


End file.
